Only You
by psychovampirefreak
Summary: Summary inside...this is my fist fanfic. Bella/Paul pairing
1. Chapter 1

**Only You**

This a Bella/Paul pairing

A/N: I regret that I don't own Twilight *pouts*

**Summary**

Edward never left Bella in New Moon. Edward stayed only to become abusive to Bella. Edward gets caught by the rest of the Cullens while 'punishing' Bella for not listening. The Cullens help Bella escape to Jake's where she awakes after Edward's last attack. Jake takes Bella to a bonfire only for possessive, angry, dominant Paul to imprint on a scared, fragile, submissive Bella.

**Chapter 1**

Bella POV

It all started the day after I got out the hospital healing from my injuries caused by James. I remember it was like yesterday; Edward had brought me home and told Charlie he would stay until he got off work. I don't know what happened to Edward or what caused this change. One thing I knew for sure is I was scared half to death.

Paul POV

I have always had a horrible temper which was due to my childhood. My father or the sperm donor as I call him was nothing but a drunk. He up and left when I was nine after almost beating my mother to death. If that wasn't the final nail the coffin it would have to be when my mother up and left when I was sixteen. Sure the Elders, Billy Black, Harry Clearwater, and Quil Sr. were all there and supported me. But being left by both your parent regardless of they treated you still hurts. Now add the fact every damn time I get pissed I turn into a big hairy dog because the local neighbors just happen to vamps. Yeah my life is _great!_

Bella POV

I awoke from my nightmare only to come face to face with my daily nightmare. I can't say his name anymore. He refuses to let me call him by name unless front of others. He tells me I should only call him 'sir' unless told otherwise. Just that alone scares me shitless. He flashes in front of me again. I stare only for a second before lowering my eyes in submission but I didn't do it fast enough.

"Bella, love, quit being a little bitch and get your ass up before I make you." He said in a sickening sweet voice.

I get up and try to hurry to the bathroom to take care of my 'human' moment. I wasn't fast enough for his liking. He jerks me back and slams me into the wall with his hand around my neck.

"No no Bella, how many times do I have to tell you this?" He asked. I knew what I did wrong. I didn't ask permission to get up and leave the room. I was so caught up in thoughts I forgot he asked me a question. I knew what was coming as he landed a hard smack across my face leaving behind his hand print. I stumbled backwards trying to regain balance.

"I'm ssorry I….I didn't me mean to E Ed..." I stuttered as his hand came back across my face.

"How many times do I have to tell you? You stupid slut do NOT call me that? Huh?" He asked. I stayed quiet trying to curl myself into a ball waiting for the next blow. "ANSWER ME NOW DAMMITT!" He yelled.

Other POV

Edward yelling and Bella fear spike caused the Cullens to run upstairs to Edward's room. Jasper ripped the door off the hinges and found Edward about to land another blow to Bella's stomach. Jasper flashed over to Edward ripping him away and pinning him against the wall. The rest of the Cullens filtered into the room to see Bella covered in bruises and starting to black out.

"What in the fuckin' world were you thinking?" Jasper asked seething through his teeth. Jasper really thought Bella to be his little sister. It was hard for him to wrap his mind around what Edward has been doing. "_How long Eddie-boy? Don't think about lying either, boy!"_ Jasper shouted in his head.

"I didn't do anything to Bella. If she would have just listened to my rules and obeyed the bitch wouldn't have to be 'punished'." Edward said struggling to get out of Jasper's grip.

After Edward remark all the Cullens turned to face him gritting their teeth in anger. They were still trying to figure out how Edward did this without their knowledge. At this thought Edward started to chuckle causing Jasper to tighten his grip around Edward's neck.

"How did I not see this?" Alice screamed. Edward just laughed harder and replied, "It was simple I made all of Bella's decisions and kept changing mine. Your gift, Alice is faulty." Edward said matter-of-factly.

This caused the Cullens to gasp in horror as the truth was finally coming out as to how vile Edward really was. Alice was dry sobbing for not seeing her best friend/sister get hurt. Emmett's anger rose and caused a booming echo through the house.

"I'm going to rip your ass apart for hurting my lil' sis you ASSHOLE!" Emmett yelled. This didn't affect Edward at all. Edward just stared off in space as Emmett yelled.

"You BASTARD HOW COULD YOU?" Rosalie spat. Edward just started laughing again causing Rosalie to lunge at Edward. Rosalie got one good punch in when Emmett started pulling her back. "Rose your better than him don't stoop to his level babe." Emmett said to Rosalie while rubbing circles on her back as she dry sobbed.

Carlisle decided to take Bella to the family room to check Bella over. What he discovered was shocking. Bella was covered from head to toe in bruises, several fractured ribs, and a broken arm. "_How long Edward?"_ Carlisle thought. Edward finally had enough and decided to answer this one question.

"You want to know how long?" Edward paused "Well it started the day after Bella got out of hospital with James incident. There is your answer so fuck off all of you." Edward seethed. Everyone was shocked at this news. How did they not notice?

"I think we should call Sam and inform him that his help is needed. Bella needs protection and needs to heal. I know we can do that here but with Edward around it will cause more harm to her." Carlisle said sadly.

"I think that would be the best for Bella." Esme said clinging to Carlisle dry sobbing.

Carlisle POV

I couldn't believe this. I'm supposed to be leader of this coven and I allowed this to happen. I have to figure out what to tell Sam and the pack and especially Charlie. Edward has caused too much pain to this family to be easily forgiven. I can only think what this will cause Bella. Will she ever get past this 'torture' I wondered.

"What should we tell the pack?" I asked the family. They all looked at each other then looked back at me.

"We need to tell them the truth." Alice said. I turned to her to ask what she had seen when she began to speak again. "They'll help Bella recover. I see that much. I don't see her becoming one of us anymore." Alice said with a sad smile.

**A/N:** Ch. 2 will be up shortly :)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Sam POV

I was getting ready to start the pack meeting when the phone rang. What I heard on the on other end shocked us all.

"Hello, this is Sam Uley speaking." I said

"Hello Sam, this is Carlisle Cullen. I'm calling because we need your assistance with my son Edward and Bella." Carlisle said in a shaky voice. I stared back at the pack making eye contact with Jake when I heard Bella's name. I wondered what happen to cause them to need our help.

"Ok meet us at the treaty line and tell us the everything we need to know." I told Carlisle calmly. I heard muffed noises in the background which made me more curious.

"We'll be there in 10 minutes and we will have to bring Bella so I keep an eye on her." Carlisle said fearfully.

This made the hairs on the back of my neck stand up. Why would Carlisle need to keep an on her? Did they accidently break the treaty and turn Bella? I looked at the pack and it seems they were thinking the same thing.

"Alright see you in 10 minutes." I told Carlisle and hung up.

I turned the guys trying to judge their reaction because I know they heard the conversation with Dr. Cullen. "Ok let's get a move and find out what the hell they did." I said to the guys.

Other POV

The La Push pack ran out Sam's back door and phased. They were rushing to the treaty line to fine what the Cullen's wanted. The pack knew there was something wrong because there would be no need of their help unless a human was in trouble. That 'human' just happened to be Bella who is loved the soon-to-be alpha of the pack. Even though Jacob never imprinted on Bella, she was still considered part of the pack.

"_He better not have hurt her again….shit"_ Jacob thought. This grabbed the attention of the pack. "_What do you mean hurt again, Jacob?"_ Sam commanded after they phased back. The pack came to a halt awaiting Jacob response. Sam decided to let it go for now because they were at the treaty line. This however didn't go un-noticed by the Cullen's.

Jacob POV

Man, I knew I would some explaining to do later. I just hope the leeches didn't hear what Sam just said. Of course the stupid bloodsuckers just couldn't ignore what they heard.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN HURT AGAIN?" the pixie screamed. I swear that screeching is going to make my ears bleed. Ok focus how the hell do I answer this. "Oh...um…I kind of seen some bruises on Bella's arms a couple weeks ago." I shrugged my shoulders nervously. What in the fuckin' world did this have to do the current situation? My thoughts were once again interrupted by the pixie screaming.

"YOU KNEW!" Alice yelled.

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT LEECH?" I yelled back. That's when I noticed a small girl being gently lowered to the ground. I couldn't believe my eyes that was Bella, MY BELLA! I know I seen the bruises once but she would of came to me if she was in trouble right. I asked her and she told me she fell. It's not that hard to believe that she did; I mean come on Bella is the only girl I know that can trip on air.

****FLASHBACK****

_Bella came walking into the garage while Jacob was working the rabbit. Bella was moving slower than usual and had some bruising on her arms."Hey Bella, you okay?" Jacob asked. Bella looks up with fear in her eyes and shrugs her shoulders as if she doesn't care. "Nothing…"Bella mumbles. Jacob shakes his head at her. "It isn't nothing Bella…come on tell me what happened." Jacob said. _

_Bella felt like she was being boxed in with no place to hide. Bella hated lying but she knew it would worse if she didn't. Luckily she was getting good at this so Bella didn't have others questioning her. "I tripped on my rug in my room and hit my foot board. You know me and my clumsiness." Bella replied with a chuckle. _

****END OF FLASHBACK****

"Why is Bella covered in bruises? Who hurt her? Is this…" Sam trailed off. I looked at Sam as he was processing what I said. "Okay Dr. Fang, what the hell is going on?" I shouted. Sam glared at me for the nickname I gave the vamp leader. I shrugged my shoulders and turned back to the doc.

Paul POV

I was not thrilled to have my day off of patrol screwed up by not only the vamps but leech-lover Bella Swan. I swear sometime I think she more trouble than she is worth. So here we are at the treaty line getting ready for the vamps when Jacob said something that not only caught Sam's attention but bloodsuckers as well. Jacob seriously needs to keep his mouth shut before he causes more trouble. That's when I seen what I assumed to be the leader gently put down this small framed girl. I could tell she was hurt as I glanced over at her body. For some reason this pissed me off. Sure I've met her when she confronted us about making Jacob part of so called 'gang', she even slapped me which lead to her finding out Jacob and the rest of the guys are wolves. I've always ragged on her and calling her 'leech-lover' yet it never fazed her. Why do I feel this pull to her now? As my thought continued I couldn't suppress my growl any longer as I gazed back at the tiny form on the ground.

"Paul…Paul…PAUL, you okay?" Sam yelled finally getting my attention. I turn to him and glance back at the girl. "Yea I'm just enjoying my day off with the local vamps." I said sarcastically. "Sam, I'm fine let's get this shit over with." I said and Sam just shook his head and started talking to the leader again. That's when I noticed the pixie vamp's eyes glaze over which freaked me the fuck out. Come on that shit isn't normal.

Alice POV

Suddenly I was pulled into a vision.

****Vision****

_Bella wakes up screaming. She will open her eyes and try to run as she scans the faces of everyone. Bella's eyes land on a face…*Bella's future disappears*_

****End of Vision****

"What did you see Alice?" Jasper asked I looked at him with sadness that I know he feels. Bella will wake up in 45 seconds and shortly thereafter her future disappears." I told Jasper trying to remain calm.

"What are you talking about? Bella is right there." Jared said. Just as the stupid pup finished Bella began to scream. "I'M SORRY…I WON'T DO THAT AGAIN…" Bella screams as tears start to pour down her bruised cheeks. All I could do was stand there and watch as Bella's future unfolded.

Other POV

Bella start to scurry backward on the ground. Everyone just stood there watching her as fear on her face intensified. Bella started to scan the faces around her trying to see if he was there. She was slowly calming down with the help of Jasper when her eyes landed on one of the pack. When this happened she gasped causing all to look once again as they followed her line of sight. It was Paul.

"You didn't! Not her, Paul." Jacob yelled. Cullen's looked at Bella then Paul causing Paul to start shaking and non-stop growling. "Jacob not now!" Sam alpha commanded trying to defuse the situation as Jacob started to shake as well.

"Paul, you need to calm down." Sam said and then turned to the Cullens. "You need to back away from Bella now. Paul's patience is thinning and there won't be no stopping him if anyone gets in his way of Bella." Sam said calmly. The Cullens just slowly nodded their heads and backed away. Bella on the other hand was scared to death. Once the Cullens were far enough back Paul rushed to Bella side and quickly scanned her for wounds.

Bella didn't know what was going on but refused to be held by Paul. "GET OFF OF ME!" Bella yelled. Paul just looked at her confused as he wrapped his arms around her. "Sh…Bella…sh…everything is going to be okay, baby."Paul whispered in her ear as he rocked her. Bella had no idea as to why she felt safe in Paul's arms or why he was being nice to her all of a sudden. One thing she did know is she needed it.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Bella POV

I'm so confused. Why do I feel safe with Paul? How did I get to the clearing? The last thing I remember is a fist coming towards my face. So here I sit in Paul's arms staring at the rest of the pack and the Cullens. "What happened?" I whispered knowing that they all had heard me. I looked up into Paul's onyx eyes pleading for him to let me up. "No Bella you can't move you will cause further injury to yourself if you do." Carlisle said slowly approaching Paul and me. This cause Paul to yet again start growling.

"Back away doc now…" Paul growled out. I was in total shock as I watched Carlisle back away carefully. I was trying to process this when everyone started asking question.

"Why didn't you tell us?" several asked I just stared off into the distance. _How do I answer this?_

"You start with the truth as well as the beginning." Jacob said. I must have said that out loud now there is no going back. Damn why can't people leave me alone? They're all going to hate me when they find out what stupid girl I am. I had seen out the corner of my eye Jasper start to talk.

"Bella, you are not weak. You are a very brave, kind, caring, lovable girl." Jasper said turning to me. The pack stared at Jasper with a questioning look. "I can feel her emotions. Right now she feels weak, betrayed, desperation, despair, and pain." Jasper told everyone.

Other POV

Paul raised his hand to brush back Bella's hair. Bella snapped and started to panic. "Ahhhh…p please d don't hurt meee!" Bella yelled trying to get out of Paul's arms. "No Bella I will NOT let you go. I won't allow anyone to hurt you again." Paul said as he was holding Bella. Bella couldn't calm down even with Jaspers help. Bella started to gasp for air right before she passes out again. Everyone looked at the girl in Paul's arms trying to figure out what to do next. Suddenly Bella shot up eyes widen open mumbling and shaking no one could get her attention.

"She's having a flashback. Bella will come out of it in 10 minutes." Alice said sadly

****Flashback** (a month after James)**

_Bella is in her room waiting for Edward to return from a family hunting trip. Edward had not shown up yet and when Bella started to get tired. Bella waited up an hour more so it was exactly no 2a.m. and still no sign of Edward. Edward finally came into Bella's room an hour later to find Bella asleep. "Stupid bitch can't stay up long enough to even say good night." Edward muttered under his breathe. He starts to pace in front of Bella's bed waiting for her to wake up._

"_Oh…hi Edward. I missed you last night." Bella said stretching. Edward stopped pacing and glared at her. "WHY DIDN"T YOU WAIT UP FOR ME LIKE I ASKED?" Edward yelled causing Bella to flinch. Bella took a step backwards scared of what Edward would. Edward grabbed Bella by the arm and threw her across the room. "You, Bella are going to start to obey me or else. As of now you only refer to me as 'sir' or 'master' unless in front of others. Am I clear Bella?" Edward demanded. All Bella could do was nod as the tears poured down her face._

_Edward stared at her waiting for more than a nod. This only fueled his anger so much that he stomped over to her wrenching her up by her hair. "Bella from now on you answer me when I ask you a question, you little bitch…"Edward yelled in her face. Bella just looked at him with fear in her eyes as she sees Edward's hand coming toward her. *smack* "Am I clear, Bella?" Edward screamed. Bella was terrified but was able to say "I…I…un…under…stand…sir."_

****End of Flashback****

The shaking finally stopped as she let a loud scream. They all watched in horror as Bella was coming out of it. "Bella are you alright? Can you hear me sweetie?" Carlisle asked softly trying not to scare her. Bella looked at Carlisle and nodded then flinched at the memory. "I'm s…s…sorry…I…I'll remember t…to…an…answer…you." Bella stuttered.

Paul POV

I couldn't believe the words that came out of her mouth. Did she think we would hurt her for not answering? I vow from now on no one will lay a hand or utter a hurtful word to this beautiful angel. "Baby, Angel no one will hurt you ever again." I vowed to Bella. I watched as she lifted her head as eyes searched mine for the truth. I know it's going to be a struggle for her to come back from this. Now how the hell do I tell Bella that she is my imprint without her freaking out?

"Why are you all being n…nice to me?" Bella asked everyone. I looked around to find everyone trying to figure out what to say without upsetting Bella anymore. "Angel, we're nice to you because we all care about you. Bella, everyone wants to help you." I said to her. She nods her head and starts rock back and forth. "I'm sorry…" Bella mutters over and over again.

Carlisle POV

I watched as Bella went into another attack. I rushed over to her not being able to witness this again. I decided to give Bella a shot to calm her down and sleep. She needs as much rest as she can get because this will be a long recovery not only from the physical, mental, but emotional abuse as well. Things are going to be rough for everyone. "Okay, Sam with Bella now being an imprint I assume you help. I know Edward has caused this but I wish for you not to keep Bella from us. We still think of her as family even if she doesn't become a Cullen." I told Sam in hope that we would not get the wrath of the wolves.

"We won't hold this against you and the rest of your coven Carlisle but Edward is another story. You can see Bella if she and Paul are willing to let you. That is for them to decide. I do have question before we leave with Bella. What do we do with Charlie?" Sam asked me. Shit we had all forgot about Charlie. What do we do now?

Charlie POV

Where the hell is Bella? She didn't go to school again. I know it has to do with that Edwin boy she's dating. There something wrong with that relationship. He's always hovering over her like he needs to monitor her every move. I was pulled out of my thoughts at the knock on the door. I peered through the peep-hole to discover it was Edwin.

"What's wrong? Where's Bella? Is she okay?" I asked him. Edward just stood there smiling at me. "What the hell is…" I uttered before everything went black.

Edward POV

They think taking Bella away from me will stop me. I hope they like the message I left with her dearly departed father.

****Note****

_Hello Love,_

_You've been naughty again. See what you made me do? Tell your father for me that he was delicious._

_I'll be coming for you._

_Stay quiet,_

_Edward_

****End of Note****

**A/N:** I hope to get Ch 4 out later this week.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Other POV

Edward fled Washington to start looking for Victoria. Edward knew Victoria was James' mate but decided to let the Cullens think otherwise. He was going to use Victoria as a decoy so he could grab Bella and finish her off. Edward ran for 4 days straight until plowed right into a wall. Well it wasn't a wall but a woman with flaming red hair.

"Hello, Vic, it's about time you showed up." Edward said.

"I show up when I damn well feel like it and you should know that by now. Is everything set like we planned or did you fuck up again?" Victoria demanded. Edward whipped his head toward Victoria "The plan is in motion." Edward quickly noted.

****Back in the Clearing****

Bella finally calmed down with the help of the shot and fell asleep in Paul's arms. Everyone came to an agreement that Bella would remain in La Push territory with the Quileute wolf pack. Paul would carry Bella back to Sam's place and the pack would allow the entire Cullen coven on La Push territory except Edward to visit Bella. As the pack walked back Paul couldn't help but look down at this beautiful scarred angel in his arms hoping she would not reject imprint with all the damage the leech has caused her.

Sam POV

We finally came in view of my place when I spotted my Emily in the doorframe with a worried look on her face. I stalked over to my imprint and wrapped her into my arms and slowly kissed the scars down the left side of her beautiful face. I was so wrapped up with reassuring Emily everything was alright I forgot the others had filed in the living room till someone cleared their throat.

"Sam you can get all mushy on Emily later. What room do you want Bella in? We still have things to discuss." Paul said looking down at Bella. You could tell how much he already loved her. We also had to worry about his newly mated instincts kicking, which are going to be worse with the way Bella is now.

"You can take Bella up to the second guest room and you can stay here till she is better." I told Paul. "Oh and Paul when you put Bella down can you come back down here to discuss what patrol schedule and things Bella might need." I asked him. Paul turned to me and nodded then continued up the stairs. Upon his return Paul sat down nervously glancing up to the stairs. I can just tell with the way Paul is acting now, Paul is going to be extremely protective of Bella.

"As for patrol, Jacob and Embry take the after school shift. Quil and Jared take the midnight shift. Paul and I will alternate patrols in the morning so he can spend more time with Bella." I announced to everyone. They all nodded in agreement. "Okay Charlie will be told tonight that Bella is going camping with us for a month. I think that chick, Alice, said Charlie would agree to it." I told them. "Bella will need clothes and other things. So three of us along with Bella need to go get what she needs. Now, who would like to come?" I asked.

"I'm going regardless so who else is?" Paul announced tightening his fists.

"I'm going too." Jacob shouted jumping up. This caused Paul to growl at Jacob. "Sorry man, I didn't mean to be so loud." Jacob said quickly. Paul just glared at him as his growling slowed down.

"Well I go to for support." I said briefly. I had to go with them just in case Paul loses his shit.

Bella POV

I awoke in a strange yet beautiful room on the most comfortable bed. I get up and slowly make it to the door stumbling across the hard wood floor. I had just reach the bottom step as I heard Sam say he was going for support. It didn't make sense. Support who? I was lost in thought I didn't even see Paul stop in front of me. "Hey Angel, are you okay? You should go lay back down." Paul told me as he gently scooped me up in his arms. "No…I mean…I'm sorry…but I want to know what's going on." I said hoping I didn't make anyone angry.

"No Bells, we're just worried about you causing further injury by moving to soon." Embry said sadly. I just nodded my head and snuggled further into Paul's chest. Suddenly Paul began to purr as he rubbed my back in a circular motion.

"Dude, did I just hear you purr?" Jared said holding his sides in laughter. Paul began to shake scooping me back up and placing me down in his seat. "What the fuck Jared? I don't need you raggin' on me for the same shit you do with Kim." Paul snapped at Jared. Wait a minute did Paul just say Jared purrs for Kim? Kim is Jared's imprint so does that mean Paul imprinted on me?

"Paul, did you imprint on me?" I asked.

Paul POV

I knew she was smart but damn I wanted to tell her in a special way. I glanced back at her noticing there was hope in her eyes pleading with me that this was true. I gathered my thoughts as I took a deep breathe. "Angel, my Bella, I did imprint on you at the clearing. I wanted to tell you this differently and most importantly when you were better from the recent events." I told Bella as I kneeled in front of her.

I looked up into her face to see her start to cry. Was I that horrible? "Angel, why are you crying?" I asked her as I wiped the tears away. "You…want…me…" Bella whispered. I can't wait to get my hands on that leech that made her feel so worthless. "Of course I want you my Bella. I'll be anything you want friend, brother, or mate. You decide but my sweet angel I would rather be your friend and mate then anything. Do you except the imprint, baby?" I said then kissed her forehead. I leaned back and sat on the coffee table in front of her holding my breath that she wouldn't reject me.

"Paul, I accept but I'm scared. I know you won't hurt me but can we take this slow. I feel as if I can't live without you already but I need time. Is that okay?" Bella said shyly looking down at her feet. "Yes Bella that is more than I could even possibly hope for. We will talk more of this later ok angel?" I said to her.

Other POV

The pack just watched in awe as the most aggressive wolf openly showed his soft side in front of them. Everyone was pleased to hear that Bella accepted the imprint but they were also shocked that the mating pull was already extremely strong. This made them wonder what Paul will be like once he claims Bella.

Paul and Bella just locked eyes as if no one else existed. The pack watched as Paul leaned in to Bella slowly brushing his lips against her. Bella on instinct tangled her fingers in his hair drawling Paul closer to her earning a moan from both of them. The scent of their arousal was making the pack slightly uncomfortable. "Uh, guys, um can you break it up for now?" Jacob shouted. This caused Bella and Paul to jump.

Jacob POV

I could not believe Paul did that in front of us. I don't want to smell that shit. "Okay Bells we need to take you to Charlie's and pick up a month worth of clothes and whatever else you want. Sam, Paul and I will go with you and Billy will call Charlie tonight when he gets off of work." I told her looking out the door. "Charlie won't believe Billy. I can't be gone a month I need to fix Charlie dinner and the house needs to be cleaned as well as the laundry. Charlie is clueless to this." Bella franticly told us.

"I can fix meals for him Bella and have Jacob drop them off." Emily gently told Bella. Bella just sat there silently for several minutes then sighed. "I guess that would be okay." Bella whispered as tear rolled down her cheek.

Paul glared at me and growled for making Bella cry. I just shrugged my shoulders at him. "Well I guess we should go now while it's still light out." I heard Sam announce.

We climbed into Paul's truck to go to Bella's. The drive there was everyone was completely silent the entire time with only a whimper from Bella now and again. When we arrived at the house there was a foul stench in the air coming from Charlie's house. I glanced over at them "I think Bella should wait out here. She does…"I was interrupted by Bella. "Why can't I it's my house?" Bella yelled then sank back in fear. Damn that fucken leech!

Bella POV

Why is Jake acting like that? Did I do something wrong? I decided to make my way to the front door when I noticed red spot on the door. Then it clicked that's blood but Charlie's cruiser is still gone so it can't be from Charlie right? I touch the door knob and the door just popped open. "Um…guys I think someone broke in." I told them.

Paul ran to my side as Sam and Jacob flanked him. What's going on? "Bella, angel I don't think you should go in there." Paul said in calm tone. I didn't want to listen anymore so I pushed the door open to find the entire house pitch black. I slowly walked in feeling against the wall for the light switch. I finally reached it flipping the lights on then slowly turning around when I noticed a puddle of blood on the kitchen floor. "Bells don't go any further." Sam shouted at me.

I had to know even though in my heart I already knew if that made any sense I couldn't tell at this point. My body moved forward even though I my head I was shouting 'turn back' I was just too stubborn to listen to myself or anyone at the moment. I heard a high pitch shriek as I peered at corner in the kitchen. I realized that I was the one making the noise. "OH NO, NO, OH MY GOD!" I screamed over and over again.

Other POV ****Somewhat Graphic****

The guys ran to Bella's side and discovered a horrific scene. Charlie's body propped on a chair, arms tied from behind his back, feet stapled to the floor in blood stained shoes, and a note that was nailed to his head as blood seeped into his eyes and mouth. Blood was everywhere. From what they could tell the attack first happen at the front door then Charlie was dragged through the house to the kitchen where the rest happened. As Sam approached Charlie's body he noticed a sweet bleach scent.

"Dammitt, it was that fucken leech. Get Bella out of here Paul." Sam shouted to Paul. Paul turned to Bella and was going to tell her come with him outside when she collapsed. "FUCK" Paul exclaimed scooping her up as she was falling. "I'm sorry angel. I'll make it better I promise." Paul vowed.

Jacob and Sam just stood there in shock trying to figure what the hell to do now. After a few minutes Sam told Jacob to phase and get the rest of the pack while he called the Cullen's.

"Hello, Carlisle this is Sam can you meet us at Charlie's house?" Sam asked.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Other POV

Carlisle and Rosalie rushed over to the Swan's residence to find Bella passed out and Charlie brutally murdered. Sam showed Carlisle the note that Edward had left. Carlisle completely lost it. Rosalie cleaned Bella up since her clothes were soaked in Charlie's blood. Jacob and Paul packed everything Bella would need and personal stuff to remember Charlie by. Meanwhile, Sam and Carlisle discussed how to cover up Charlie's death so there would be no investigation. They had both come to the conclusion to torch the house after Sam tampered with some wiring.

As the Swan residence began to burn Bella started to stir. Bella was heartbroken and shocked at the sight but accepted that this had to be done. Everyone knew that sooner or later she was going to exploded. No one could understand how she could keep all this bottled up. Paul could tell she was lying as she spoke those oh so famous words 'I'm okay'. Everyone just dismissed it not wanting to push her to open up.

Rosalie POV

I arrived at the Swan's place and was assaulted with foul smell of death. I became increasingly worried something happened to Bella; thank god that wasn't the case. I look around to find Bella on the floor covered in blood unconscious. "Is Bella okay?" I shouted to Paul who was shaking to almost a blur currently started pacing trying to calm his self. Sam turned to me and told me that Bella was the one that discovered Charlie and shortly after passed out. I look down at Bella in wondering how she will be able to get over this. It seems everywhere Bella turns someone is adding more to her plate.

Carlisle POV

When I got the call from Sam I just assumed Bella had injured herself or needed to be sedated. I would never have guessed that someone killed Charlie let alone that someone be Edward. How far will he go? I looked over Bella to make she was fine which I was relieved. Sam and I discussed stepping up patrols and he was willing to bend the treaty to allow all of us except Edward on Quileute land as long as we don't hunt on their territory.

Paul POV

I can't wait to sink my teeth into this fuckin' leech's neck. My wolf was on the verge of taking control when Bella had begun to stir. _Protect Bella _my wolf chanted over and over again.

Bella POV

I began to stir only to discover I was outside in my backyard with Carlisle and Rosalie by my side. "I think she's coming to." I heard someone murmur. I turn toward the direction of the voice only to it was Paul. He looked totally feral as his eyes had yellow hue to them now. I slowly stood up and walked over to him. I just wanted to feel safe and Paul was my security. "Hello Beautiful" he said as kissed my cheek. "Jacob and I got the rest of your stuff and things to remind you of Charlie." I flinched away when Paul uttered my father's name.

What am I going to do now? I turn to Paul and snuggle into his chest. "What are we going to do?" I asked peering up from his chest. As I waited for an answer I watched Jacob, Rosalie, and Carlisle load my stuff into my rusty truck. "Where is Sam?" I wondered out loud. I felt Paul stiffen okay that's not good. "Sam is damaging some wires and then we are torching the place." I was taken back at what Paul told me. "Charlie?" I whimpered. Paul then explained why and sadly agreed to this.

Sam POV

I hated the fact I had to cover up this fucker mistakes. The one thing I hated the most is Bella won't be able to give Charlie a proper burial and she loses home. I walk back outside to finish loading the trucks. When I looked up I found Bella clinging to Paul but as I looked closer I had seen Paul's eyes. I'm going to have to talk to the Elders about this. He shouldn't have yellow eyes and what looked like his canines showing in human form. "Okay guys let's blow this joint!" Jacob yelled. I swear that boy ain't got any common sense. I look back to Bella and Paul to notice he was shaking and she was staring at Jacob with hurt filled eyes. "Nice going ass!" I whispered to him.

Other POV

Bella anger was getting to point of exploding. She wiggled out of Paul grasp and stalked over to Jacob and tapped him on the shoulder. "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN BLOW THIS JOINT? JACOB ANSWER ME NOW! MY FATHER JUST DIED AND ALL YOU CARE ABOUT IS BLOWING MY DAMN HOUSE UP. YOU STUPID INCONSIDERATE ASSHOLE!" Bella screamed in his face. Everyone just stood there unsure of what to do. Rosalie slowly walked over to her and gentle squeezed her shoulder. Bella froze in fear and fell into darkness.

****Flashback****

_Bella was studying at her desk for her history exam. Suddenly she felt a cold hand squeeze her shoulder. This startled her causing her to turn around. "Oh hi E…sir" Bella said hoping he didn't notice her slight slip up. "Come here love." Edward demanded. She began to shake in fear. Did he catch what she said? Edward got tired of waiting and pulled Bella up by her hair. "I told you to come here." He sneered. He drags her to the bed and ties her to the bed posts then grabbed the box of toys he liked to punish Bella with. This box consisted of a whip, flogger, and a dull knife. Bella heard a loud bang then noticed what Edward grabbed to punish her that she began to squirm. "I'm sorry master" Bella whimpered as the dull blade was dragged across her back. _

****End of Flashback****

Paul POV

Oh shit not again. What the hell caused it this time? I rushed over to Bella just as she was about to hit the ground. Scooping her up placing Bella in the passenger seat of my truck I turned around "I'll meet you back at Sam's place" I shouted as I climbed in my truck and sped to La Push. Once I arrived I then carried Bella back up to the guest room and waited for others. I kept glancing at Bella hoping it wouldn't take as long for her to come out of it this time.

Bella POV

I slowly opened my eyes to discover I was back at Sam's. I sighed and sat up as began to remember what happened the last few days. I decided to go down stairs to see if Paul was still here. Once I got to the last step Paul scooped me up spinning me around as his lips crashed greedily on mine. My arms around his neck pulling him closer to me in urgency. "Mmm…Paul" I moaned as his arms wrapped around my waist crashing us up against the wall. "Baby…_kiss…_I…_kiss_…so…_kiss_…scared…_kiss._" He told me in between kisses. I felt so safe and secure that I knew I would never be able to leave him or he be able to leave me.

Jared POV

I found this shit funny. I cleared my throat causing them to jump which lead to everyone laughing their ass off. "Man, you should see yourself." I told Paul chuckling. Sam came in "Alright enough! Bella, we need to discuss something's with you." Sam said to Bella. She just nodded and went back upstairs to change.

**A/N:**CH 6 is in the works will update soon.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

****Skip to Sam's Place****

Sam & Carlisle POV

We sat down in the living room to discuss what Edward has been doing. "What did Edward do to you?" We said in unison. "Ed..._he_ has been abusing me since we came back from Phoenix." Bella whispered. They stared at Bella wondering what the next question to ask. "Can you tell us how Edward abused you, Bella?" Carlisle questioned. Bella began to fidget in her seat rocking back and forth. "Ed..._he_ I mean would...has um hit, slapped, kicked, bi...bit, and..." Bella was crying so hard she was unable to continue. "Bella, I know this is hard. What else did he do?" Sam implored. Paul rubbed soothing circles on Bella's back as she began to calm down. "He um...ra...raped me." Bella sobbed. What were we going to do now?

Bella POV

I told them...what he did...now they must hate me. Paul has me in his arms as I'm trying to calm down. I feel their eyes on me; it feels as if their watching my every move. Why me? "How can you look at me? Why...why?" I screamed.

****Flashback****

_Edward and I were walking to our meadow. Just as we made it to the opening I went tumbling to the ground. "Your such a defective human. You need to get your fat ass up. God I don't even know why I even bother with you." Edward growled out. "I'm sorry sir." I quickly said. _

****End of Flashback****

"STOP STARING AT ME! I DON'T WANT YOUR DAMN PITY. AAHHHHHH!" I yelled.

Other POV

They stood there and watched her explode as she sunk to the floor. No one knew what to do.

Emily POV

Things for Bella seem to just worse rather then better. No wonder they call her a danger magnet. There has to be something to do to help her through this. "Bella would you like to have a memorial for Charlie? It might help so you can say your good-byes." I suggested to Bella. I watched as Bella mulled it over in her head. When she finally made eye contact I had seen that slight sparkle of life flicker in her eyes. "Yes, I think that will help and others will be able to say farwell too." Bella admitted.

**A/N: **I know it been awhile since I updated but I was having issues as in what direction to take the story. Chapter 7 will be hopefully done no later then next weekend.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

****Next Morning****

Emily POV

I woke up earlier than usual to make breakfast for the pack. I turned on the radio and 'Wake Up by The Arcade Fire' came on as I was finishing making breakfast. I heard Sam come down the stairs as of the pack came in the door. "Shit it smells good!" Jacob hollered. Sam smacks the back of his head. "OW, what the hell was that for?" Jacob called out rubbing the back of his head. "Jacob, keep it down. Paul and Bella are still asleep." I lectured.

Bella POV

I tried to stretch and turn over only to find myself unable to move. I started to panic; shaking causing Paul to stir awake. "You finally awake Bella?" Paul mumbled sleepily. "Y-yeah, I'm up." I told Paul. Paul looked down at and seen me still shaking. "Babe, I didn't mean to scare ya." Paul quickly apologised.

We finally got up. I hurried to the bathroom to take a quick shower. "SHIT" I yelled as I slipped on soap bar. I heard a loud knock at the door. "Bella, you okay? What happened? Did you hurt yourself?" I heard Paul shout. "I'm fine I just slipped." I reassured him.

I dried myself off and put on my thong and bra. Opening the bathroom door I spot Paul, who is wearing a pair of cut off shorts showing off those nice tight abs. I scurried over to my bags as fast as I can which wasn't fast at all with all these injuries. "B-bella" Paul stuttered.

"You see something you like?" I don't know why when it comes to Paul; my brain to mouth filter vanishes.

Paul POV

Did she just...wow is Bella hott with a capital H. I had to leave before I my wolf took over. "I'll meet you downstairs." I told Bella. Well I went downstair to discover Emily made breakfast and the rest of the guys there too. "Nice of you join the living" Sam said. The guys snickered behind him. "Hardy har-har Sam. What time is it anyway?" I asked. Grabbing a plate for Bella and one for me. "Dude its 2 in the afternoon." Quil laughed. Shit it sure don't feel that late.

Emily POV

When I seen Bella come down I could help think how beautiful she looks even through all she has endured. Bella had low cut top that showed a little cleavage that read: The BIATCH is back! with a pair of kakis. "Bella I made you a plate" I heard Paul whisper to Bella. She nodded her head and followed him into the kitchen. "Sam, I'll be right back I need to ask Bella something." I whispered in Sam's ear and gave him a peck on the cheek before going towards the kitchen.

Peering into the doorway of the kitchen " Hey Bella, when do you want to start making arrangements for your dad's memorial?" I asked Bella as I seen tear roll down her cheek.

"After breakfest would be fine." She told me trying hard not to cry. This is going to be a long day for her.

Bella POV

I sat down next to Emily and we began discussing arrangements. I decided the memorial would be held in the back yard of Charlie's house well now its a lot. The flowers that Emily helped me pick were roses and tulips. Emily and Kim said they would cook. My friend Angela's father would do the service. We got done and our guys just got back from patrol. "How was patrol?" I asked Paul. "Good good, did you guys finish with you know?" Paul asked me monitoring my reaction. "Yea we did. Emily and I were just going to start supper so go sit down and relax. You too Sam." I told them. The next few days are going to be hard.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Third Person POV

Everyone had arrived at Swan's yard where Pastor Weber would conduct the memorial service. There was a larger canvas photo of Charlie that stood next to the podium. Two sections of chairs were set up and flowers draped across back linking them together. Bella was glad that the weather co-operated so the Cullen's could come.

Rosalie played the music she recorded for the service. As the music stopped Pastor Weber began. "We are all gathered here to mourn the loss of Charles Swan, who died a tragic death on this very land. He was a good man and honorable police officer. Charlie was a wonderful father to his only daughter, Bella. These are the things to remember Charles Swan by. Does anyone want to say anything on behalf of Charles Swan?" Pastor Weber said as her conducted the service.

Carlisle, Jasper, Alice, Sam, Billy, and Paul got up and gave little speeches on what they knew of Charlie and how Charlie was to them. Shortly after the service finally ended. Everyone hugged and gave their condolences to Bella as left. Once everyone was almost gone is when Bella went up to Charlie's photo and finally broke down falling to her knees.

Edward POV

Well now this is exactly where I want the bitch. Now what to do, what to do? Hmmm...I know. Jumping out of the tree and I walked over to the edge of the Swan's backyard. "Awww, I am so sorry I couldn't make an early appearance to your father's memorial. Now Bella, you need to get off your ass and come here." I yelled acrossed to yard. Bella did something I didn't expect. She stood up and turned around and glared at me with lifeless eyes.

"YOU INCONSIDERATE JERK. YOU COME HERE AND KILL MY FATHER. THEN EXPECT ME TO GO RUNNING BACK TO YOUR ASS. I-I HATE YOU! DO YOU HEAR ME? I HATE YOUR FUCKEN GUTS. LEAVE ME ALONE!" Bella screamed at me before falling to the ground clutching her sides. Since when can the bitch yell at me? "You will be punished Bella when I get you." I yelled back as I turned and disappeared before the idiots snaped out of it.

Bella POV

Why did he have to show back up today? "Why...why now?" I whispered as I cried. Paul came over scooped me up in his arms. "Shh...it's going to be okay. Shh...I'll make it better." Paul murmured to me. I curl further into Paul's chest. I feel safe...I want to be safe. Paul is my safe place.

****Flashback****

_Edward came over to pick Bella up. Charlie answered the door. "Hello sir, is Bella ready?" Edward said sucking up to Charlie. "No she is not and she won't be ready anytime soon. Go back home Edward, Bella is currently grounded." Charlie snapped at Edward. Edward turned and left. Bella overheard everything and was kind of relieved. Suddenly there was a tap at her window. "Open the damn window bitch." Edward growled. He was frustrated over the fact he would have to do everything quietly tonight. Bella shaky hands opened the window. Edward jumped inside grabbing Bella by throat pinning her to her bed. "You have been a naughty girl again Bella, so I will have to punish you." Edward sneered as whacked her across her face. "Strip or I'll strip you myself" Edward whispered in her ear._

****End of Flashback****

Coming out of it I clung harder to Paul. I didn't want to relive it anymore.

Paul POV

Bella clung to me. I knew she had another flashback and it frightened her. I wish I could make it go away. "He won't hurt you again." I told her as I kissed the top of her head. Then I remember something. I can't believe the fucker was here under our damn noses. How the hell did that happen? Oh just wait until I get my hand on that leech. "Sam, we need a plan and fast." I told him as I carried Bella to my truck. You better watch yourself bloodsucker I thought.

Sam POV

This is not good. Edward needs to watch it. Paul is newly mated and a hot head as well. I'll need to talk to the Cullen's and go from there.


	9. Chapter 9

**Only You**

**Chapter 9**

Edward POV

I pulled out the area map and started to devise an attack plan. Bella had the damn pack and most of the Cullen's on her side. I had Victoria change about 40 random idiots. So if we attack in two weeks; with the newborns fighting each other should leave me a little over 20 newborns to wipe out the pack and the Cullens. "Riley, have you been training the newborns?" I sneered making him flinch. Ha stupid idiot doesn't know he'll be dead in a few weeks. "Yes sir, they are all ready for you inspect." Riley told me quickly. "Pass around this it has Bella's scent on it and she is to unharmed and handed over to me." I commanded. "Yes sir, I'll get right on that." Riley said before he turned and left my sight.

Victoria POV

If Edward thinks I'm going to follow this plan of his; he has another thing coming. Honestly I really don't want to fight anymore. I was upset cause I thought Bella caused my mate's death. When Edward told me to change this one man that had gorgeous blonde hair and piercing blue eyes something clicked. I had found my true mate and his name will be forever etched in my dead heart _Mike Newton_. I just need to figure out how to get Mike and myself away from this mess.

Riley POV

This prick changed me a few weeks ago and put me in charge. That's only because I awakened in this life with complete control and little to no bloodlust. Joy for me...note the sarcasm. I've been training these other newborns to get 'his' so called 'Bella' back. I wanted a normal life but no this bastard had to go fuck that up. Maybe I should come up with my own plan to escape if fuckwad's doesn't work. That's what I'll do...

Third Person POV

Edward came into the center of the field and demanded the newborns so him how they fought. Walking up and down the lines as the newborns fought each other Edward would call out every mistake they made. "Again" Edward would shout for them to begin again. This went on for several days before he allowed them to hunt. "Soon Bella you be mine again." Edward said clenching his fists as turns and leaves the field.

Alice POV

I was sitting curled up next to Jasper as we finished Carlisle and Sam planning attack and defense plans. Suddenly I was pulled into a vision.

****Vision****

_At the baseball clearing Edward walks out with a man with spiky hair by his side. "Hello my family and mutts." Edward spat out. The man next to nodded to Edward and about 23 newborns appeared. "Edward, we don't want this to come to a fight but it must it will be your end." Carlisle growled out. Edward just stares and laughs. Then the wolves appear and everything goes black._

****End Of Vision****

"The fight will be in two weeks...


	10. Chapter 10

**Only You**

**Chapter 10**

_****Last Time****_

_"The fight will be in two weeks..._

Alice POV

"The fight will be in two weeks. Carlisle you are going to try and reason with him but he will refuse. Jasper, you will need to train us and the LaPush pack." I explained.

Things don't look good so far but then I can't actually see anymore once the wolves enter the battle. So now I sit here completely useless till battle. I guess I need to head over to the meeting now.

Third Person POV

They all entered the clearing to meet and to start training. The pack came in wolf form. Only a grey wolf return to the woods to phase back to speak for them. It wasn't that the pack didn't trust them but needed to know how to fight the newborns in wolf form. Suddenly Paul appeared back in the clearing with Bella by his side.

_**Twilight Eclipse Movie Quote** _

_**Jasper:**__ A newborn army doesn't need thousands like a human army. But no human army can stand against them. Now the two most important things to remember are; first never let them get their arms around you, they'll crush you instantly. The second, never go for the obvious kill, they'll be expecting that and you will lose. _

_**End of Quote**_

Paul POV

Okay it doesn't seem to bad I think. I relayed all of Jasper's training tips as we began to practice. I would practice later after I got Bella back to Sam's.

"So basically don't turn our backs on the 'enemy' and rip their grabby hands off before they touch ya. Anything oh great one?" I just had to be a smart ass.

Jasper just looked back at me and shook his head as he smirked. Damn fucker was amused. Oh well as long as they help me kill fuckward and keep my Bella safe I don't give a shit.

Bella POV

I sat there and watched as they went through their mock battles training to protect me and Forks. I can't help but feel guilty about them risking their lives for the likes of me. I'm not that special even though Paul and everyone has said other wise. Maybe I should just give myself up and then everyone can go back to their normal lives.

Jasper POV

All through the mock battles I kept feeling intense waves of pain, self-loathing, fear, and then finally acceptance and determination. I looked around to find it coming from Bella. What in the hell is she thinking?

"Paul, Bella is up to something. I don't know what but with the emotions pouring off of her it can't be good." I told him at a level her human ears couldn't pick up.

Suddenly Alice ran over to Bella and began to shake her as she yelling at her.

Alice POV

OMG the vision I just got of Bella being a complete idiot. How could she think turn herself over to Edward would help?

"What the fuck do you think your doing?" Paul roared.

Shit I forgot about...how do I explain this. I look to Bella and she turned paler than a vamp that hasn't had any blood in a few days. As I go to explain I notice now Bella is shaking her furiously to stop me.

"Bella decided to hand herself over to Edward so no one would get hurt." I blurted out quickly.

Third Person POV

Everyone turned to Bella shocked that she would even consider doing that. Paul grabbed Bella out of Alice's hands and began to craddle her. Bella cried and screamed trying to plead with them that they would be better without her and no one would have to die. Paul just held onto her as she did this eventually she passed out in his arms. Everyone didn't know how to get through to her that she was worth it.

"Paul, I think you and I can help her get over this. We could give her mini therapy sessions in Carlisle's office at home. I think the sooner she talks about this it might help further heal her." Jasper told Paul.

Everyone agreed and decided it would start tomorrow morning.

? POV

So my child still exists. Soon I shall unlock your memories and power my daughter.


	11. Chapter 11

**Only You**

**Chapter 11**

Bella POV

I woke up back at Sam's with my head pounding. I looked around and discovered Paul wasn't there. Did I screw up? Does he think I'm horrible? Paul must not want a stupid girl like me. My thoughts kept getting darker and the pain in my head rised.

Sam POV

I had Paul do a quick patrol with Jacob and Embry before I gave him the rest of day off to start Bella's therapy. Suddenly I heard a creek in guest room I guess Bella finally woke up. So I get up to go make sure she is ok or needs anything. I started to hear Bella cry and wail in pain. I opened the door to find Bella rocking back and forth on the bed crying.

"He's gone...he's gone...He doesn't want me...Not good enough..."Bella was muttering over and over again.

I ran down stair and outside phased to get Paul back here immediately. Once I phased back and put my shorts back I called Jasper.

"Hello" Someone answered.

"Yea, uh its Sam Uley. I need Jasper down on the rez. Its Bella." That's all I got out before I got whiff of fresh blood and ear piercing scream.

Jasper POV

Carlisle called me and told me something was up with Bella. I knew right then she finally crashed and hit rock bottom. I only hope we can get her out of darkness and before she tries something. I pulled up as Paul came out of the wood. Suddenly Sam came running outside carrying Bella with blood oozing down her wrists. Shit.

"Hop in I get us to Carlisle. Sam, Paul apply pressure to her wrists it will slow it down some." I told them as I sped toward the mansion.

Paul POV

I can't believe she tried to end her life. That fucker is gonna die in two weeks for making her think so lowly of herself. Sam quickly called Carlisle and told him what occured. Once we arrived I carried Bella to Carlisle's office and laid her down on make shift hospital bed. My sweetheart why can't understand people care about you.

****Bella's Dream****

_Daughter of Darkness awaken...your father awaits you. Suddenly big arch doors began to open as a grey cloud of mist bilowed out. There stood a man in a cloak staring at with piercing green eyes. _

"_Welcome my child!" The man called out._

"_Who are you?" I asked._

"_Your father, I have come to take you home." The man spoke again._

_Then everything went black again._

****End of Dream****

Bella POV

I suddenly awoke gasping for air. I didn't die...WHY? My wrists are bandaged and I think I'm at the Cullen's home. I don't understand.

"Your awake" Jasper said.

"Why am I here? Alive?" I snapped at him.

"You need help Bella. We are going to help you." Jasper spoke to me softly in a caring tone.

"No" I whispered.

Jasper POV

My brother...wait no...that fucktard has royally screwed Bella up. How much farther can she break till she can't return? I'm gonna help her and help Paul learn how to help with her. I think she most likely suffer from PTSD for the rest of her life.

"Bella I'm going to give you hour long therapy sessions to help you. We are going to start now.' I paused allowing her to absorb the information I just told her 'How are you feeling today?" I asked her finally.

I was suddenly clutching the arms of the chair I was in as waves of emotion flew toward me.

"That's how I fucken feel." Bella blew up at me.

Ok not exactly what I was looking for. Wait a minute how the hell did send waves of emotions at me?

**A/N: **_I have several personally issues that I must tend to so updates will slow down some. Thank you all for your wonderful reviews. I will try and update as soon as I can._


	12. Chapter 12

Only You

Chapter 12

Unknown POV

My daughter is starting to regain her memory that bitch of a witch bound. I have been sending my day guards to narrow the search. Only time will tell and those if any have harmed her will pay with their lives.

"Master, Jason is here to report what they found on the Princess." My servant announced.

"Very well send him in." I said.

Jasper POV

After Bella stomped off I decided to contact Carlisle to see if he might have a clue to what is going on with Bella.

"Carlisle, are you busy at work?" I asked.

"No, why son is there something wrong?" Carlisle said laced in worry.

"It's Bella." I simple stated.

"Come right now and we can discuss it." Carlisle said.

Rushed out and went up to Carlisle office. I don't know how to actually tell him my suspicsions.

Carlisle POV

What the hell is going on with Bella that has Jasper so jumpy?

**A/N:** This is just a short Ch. next one will be longer and Thank you to all that have reviewed.


	13. Chapter 13

Only You

Chapter 13

Carlisle POV

"Son, what has you so jumpy? I know you said you wanted to talk about Bella. Is it about Bella?" I questioned.

Jasper turned to me and nodded before slumping down in the chair. Jasper looks like he has be by a steamroller. What the hell happened?

"Carlisle, its Bella I tried to get her to talk to me about what has happened. Of course she didn't want to, so I pushed a little. Bella just blew up at the thought but what she did has got me confused." Jasper explained.

"What did she do son?" I asked.

"Carlisle, is there a legend or myth of a child that can send emotions in human form? The only reason I ask is that is what Bella did to me. She sent enough emotional pain that I was unable to move from the chair I sat at." Jasper further explained.

I began to think over all the legends and myths I have heard throughout my existence. Then it hit me. No Bella could be. Its the only legend that fit.

"Son, the only legend that fits is Dracula's daughter. It was said that a witch cursed her to live her life till the age of 18 and then start over again till her true love is found. Once her true is found her memories of ages past will slowly start to emerge. If this is true then we will also have to expect the of Dracula, her father." I explained.

"Your shitting me right?" Jasper exclaimed.

"Well I guess we need to call the pack and the family to have a meeting." I told Jasper.

***Back at Edward Camp***

Victoria POV

I finally came up with a plan and was going make a go for it tonight. I just have to keep Edward out of my head and keep an eye on my love, Mike. I hope I have luck on my side tonight.

Edward POV

Only one week left till I can claim my love. Victoria has been acting fishy lately so I don't know if I can trust her. Though I thought of other things I could use her for. Hmm...maybe. The newborns are almost fully trained thanks to the help of Riley. Suddenly I heard a loud crash outside.

"What the fuck is going on here?" I yelled.

I saw the newborns fighting each other but it wasn't training. They were killing each other. Then I noticed the reason why. I see six human tied up in the middle of the training field. Who the hell did this?

Riley POV

Stage one has been completed. Now let's just see what the hell Pussyward can do. Stage two is coming up fucker.

***Back to the Castle***

? POV

This little fucker better have found the correct information on my daughter. So far all the little is is doing is sitting in my chair in my study squirming.

"Well speak, what the hell have you found on my daughter?" I ordered.

"I...um...I found the name she is currently under is Isabella Marie Swan. Her posing father figure just past away last week. It is also stated she is 18. Isabella currently resides at Forks and La Push Washington." Jason stammered his explanation.

Interesting...I must get there soon.

**A/N:** Is it Dracula or someone else?


	14. Chapter 14

Only You

Chapter 14

Bella POV

It feels like everyone is tip toeing around me. I hate how they look at me. It's like like their waiting for something to happen. Paul is constantly on guard which I understood to a point since I cut myself. This is beyond watching.

Paul POV

After Carlisle notified us of his theory has what possibly could be going on with Bella. Everyone was on edge. Honestly I'm surprised Bella hasn't blown up at us yet. That right there is the key word.

"Bella, let's take a walk on the beach." I suggested.

"Why? Your just gonna gawk at me there too. So why leave? Hell let's invite the pack and the Cullen's to stare at Bella the stupid weak girl!" Bella yelled.

"You are NOT weak nor are you ever stupid." I tried to calm her down.

Bella started backing up shaking her head. Her were glisening with tears as Bella turned to run out the door. I started to run after her but Sam stopped me.

"Let her be, let her have some time to calm down. I'll have Embry follow her." Sam said.

I shrugged my shoulders and went up to the guest room to call Jasper to set up Bella's therapy session.

***At the Castle***

Jason POV

I sat there shaking waiting for my orders. I kinda feel sorry for his daughter. Oh shit I missed what he said.

"I'm sorry my lord, what would you like me to do?" I stammered.

"You imbecile! I TOLD YOU TO MAKE ARRANGEMENTS FOR ME TO LEAVE FOR FORKS, WASHINGTON." My lord yelled.

"Yes right away." I said scrambling out of my seat for the door.

I headed to my office to make arrangements.

"Yes I would like to arrange a private flight for Lord Dragoon. The flight should be ready by tonight money is no consequences."

Now I just have to tell my lord.

Dragoon POV

Its time to claim my daughter. We are an ancient race and I will not let my daughter go on like this anymore.

**A/N:** I know Carlisle said it was Dracula's daughter but this ancient race is older than vampires. So I hope that explains it. Also Dracula's duaghter just didn't fit right in this story.


	15. Chapter 15

Only You

Chapter 15

Jasper POV

The last few therapy sessions I have had with Bella, I have made little to no progress. Though I have learned some interesting things. One, Bella has no memory of her childhood except a man in a cloak. Two, Bella mentally is well fucked beyond imagine as what Edward has done. The question is why does she have memory gaps and I got to figure a way to help her cope.

"Bella, how are you today?" I asked.

"Well I feel kinda weird like something is gonna happen soon." Bella whispered.

This has been the way she talked since the cutting incident. Bella refuses to speak above a whisper.

"Can you tell me what you feel Bella?" I had urged her.

"I feel all funny like I know someone is coming for me. I've even had several dreams of a man saying he's my father and will be here soon. I don't know maybe it something to do with him." Bella mumbled her response.

I gasped in shock. Could this be what Carlisle was talking about?

Paul POV

I heard what Bella said and it got me sorta frustrated as to why she could tell Jasper this but not me. Bella needs to learn that she can come to me for anything. Gah! I need to get out of here and clear my head.

Bella POV

Suddenly I heard the back door slam with a loud howl in the distance. I knew it was Paul and he had heard what I said. Honestly I didn't know how to tell him I was scared for my life and I have these wretched dreams where a man claims to be my father. Or the fact I feel someone is coming for me. As it is I can't leave, someone is always watching me, and I didn't want Paul to freak. It still happened. Why can't I open up to people?

*Seattle Airport*

Jason POV

"Lord, we have arrived in Seattle. It will be an hour drive to Forks." I said nervously.

"Very well. We must hurry. I feel Isabella's power flux in panic." Lord Dragoon ordered.

**A/N:** Next chapter will be longer I promise. Oh we might actually learn what Lord Dragoon and Bella are!


	16. Chapter 16

Only You

Chapter 16

Jasper POV

After Paul ran out Bella became so distraught I had to knock her out. Once she was I brought her down to the family room and laid her on the couch. I went to find Carlisle and let him know what Bella has said. I wonder if Alice has seen anything of this.

"Darlin, you haven't seen anything about Bella have you?" I asked Alice on my way to Carlisle's study.

"No Jasper I haven't seen anything though everything around Bella seem to be foggy. I don't if that's because of the wolves or what." Alice huffed in annoyance.

Once I told Carlisle what Bella had said and agreed with me that this cloaked figure in Bella's mind could possibly be the same figure to Bella's father. Could her father really be coming to claim her?

Lord Dragoon POV

I have to get to Isabella soon. The sudden flux in her aura is slowly chipping away the spell that has bound my child. If her aura reaches breaking point I fear for those around and I don't want Isabella to have that weigh heavy on her shoulders.

"Lord Dragoon, I got word your daughter in staying La Push due her child home being burnt to the ground. We'll be pulling up to the Uley residents in five minutes." Jason rattled off details.

The car pulled up to this petite cabin almost completely surrounded by woods. I noticed a few eyes shimmer in the woods but chose not to acknowledge it at the moment. Once I reached the door a young man tall in stature appeared.

"Hello, is this the Uley residence?" I asked.

"Yes, I'm Sam Uley. Is there something I can help you with?" Sam questioned.

I shifted nervously on my feet unsure how to approach this topic.

"Mr. Uley, I am here for my child, she goes by the name Isabella Swan." I went with the direct approach.

The young man jaw literally dropped to the ground and started gaping like a fish. If this wasn't a serious situation I would of found delight in this.

"Mr. Uley, where is she? It's urgent I find her before something happens." I urged for a response.

"Sir, may I ask who you are and how you are Bella's father? Last time I checked her parents were Renee Dwyer and Charlie Swan." Sam said confused.

This not what I came here for. I started to notice more young men and few young girls appear behind Sam.

"Fine, I will explain it all once I see Isabella. Now, can you tell me where she is?" I growled out.

"We'll take you there. Bella is currently at the Cullen's to have therapy session with Jasper." Sam was explaining.

"Therapy? Why would my child need therapy?" I shouted.

What could of possibly happened that my little girl would need help getting over? I better get answers soon.

"Jason, we are going to follow these people to where is Isabella is." I ordered.

"Yes, Lord Dragoon" Jason mumbled.

So I climbed back into the car and waited for the others to show us away. I hope this won't take long.

***At the Cullens***

Bella POV

I stood out on the porch trying to clear my head. I want...no I need Paul. I know he is mad but this is also hard for me. Suddenly I feel this bolt of electricity flow through my body.

"AHHH" I screamed collapsing on the ground.

I didn't understand what was happening to me. The pain is so intense almost worse than the bite from James.

"HELP M-ME!" I screamed in agony.

A cloaked man appears at my side. Is this the same man from my dreams?

"My daughter, I am here now. Embrace the pain child it will make the process go faster." The cloaked man whispered in my ear.

I did as I was told. The pain went from intense to an explosion of fire inside me. It felt like days had passed. I didn't know when this torture would end. I begged the cloaked man to make it stop.

"It will end soon, my daughter." Was the only reply I got.

Pain intensified even more and then began to taper off. I opened my eyes and started to look around. I am so confused at how my eyesight is now better than before. As I sat up, I noticed I was on the couch in the family room of the Cullen's home.

"You're awake!" Paul exclaimed before rushing to my side.

"What happened to me?" I asked.

"That my daughter, I will explain to you once you." The cloaked man said.

"Who are you?" I questioned.

"I will explain all once everyone arrives." The cloaked man told me.

It took several minutes before everyone appeared around me. As they entered they came to my side and gave me a hug and asked if I was alright. How long was I out?

"Now then, let me introduce myself. I am Lord Elijah Hunter Dragoon and I am your father, Isabella Marie Dragoon." The cloaked man announced.

"It's true...you're the m-man from my dreams." I stuttered.

**A/N: **I am sorry it took forever to update this story. Tell me what you think...


	17. Chapter 17

**Only You**

**Chapter 17**

_**Last time:**_

_It took several minutes before everyone appeared around me. As they entered they came to my side and gave me a hug and asked if I was alright. How long was I out?_

_"Now then, let me introduce myself. I am Lord Elijah Hunter Dragoon and I am your father, Isabella Marie Dragoon." The cloaked man announced._

_"It's true...you're the m-man from my dreams." I stuttered._

Carlisle POV

As this man introduced himself, I began to see the similarities between Lord Dragoon and Bella. How did we notice Bella's supernatural presence? This is a shocking revelation.

"Ok since we are now all introduced, can you please tell us what the hell you are?" Paul snarled at the man who stood before us.

"Well if you would all calm down and take a seat I will begin my tale." Lord Dragoon announced.

Lord Dragoon POV

"For starters, my people were the first of the shapeshifters in Europe. You may also know us by the term skinwalker though that is more of a Native American phrase. We call ourselves Πνεύματος πολεμιστών or Spirit Warriors. Even though we are similar there are also many differences. For example while you can only transform into a wolf, we the Πνεύματος πολεμιστών can transform into any animal we choose. You were made to deal with the Cold one's and to protect your people. The Πνεύματος πολεμιστών was made to deal all supernatural beings, to keep the balance of good and evil so to speak. We were also gifted powers that work in our human form and animal form. One thing that both of us have in common is the mind link. Now if you have any questions, please feel free to ask me." I explained to them.

Their face reflected their disbelief and shock in what I told them. After several minutes it was my child that broke the silence.

"How old are you then? You look as if you're in your thirties at least." My daughter quietly asked.

"Well my sweet Izzy, you become immortal when power is released. My power was released when I was twenty-eight I believe. Though the years have made certain memories fuzzy. I believe that was around 500 B.C." I told my child.

"Izzy?" Paul questioned.

"That was what I called Isabella when she was little." I simply said.

The questions kept coming and then the hardest question was asked.

"If you're that old, how are you Bella's father?" Sam asked.

Finally someone asked the one question I feared yet drove me mad. I just hope can explain it without my anger getting the best of me.

Paul POV

I know earlier I left because I was jealous and pissed. I should've been here when her transformation or whatever started. Though I'm glad we have a better idea on what's happening. I was interested in hearing Dragoon's answer to Sam's question.

"Isabella was my last child born somewhere around 1000 B.C. You are one of ten siblings and my only girl. It was when you were about eighteen a tribe of werecats attacked. You and your mother had yet to transform and gain your powers thus both of you were still mortal. Unfortunately you were corner in the woods beaten, raped, and stabbed. You brothers and I found you just as you took your last breath. Since your death your spirit has had multiply lives. Your brothers and I searched every eighteen years for you to help your transformation so your body wouldn't die. We were alway an hour to days too late. For that I'm truly sorry. What helped this time is you finally found your mate, which gave me enough time to get here just in time." Dragoon explained as his voice began to crack with emotion.

Wow...no wonder Bella had those weird flashbacks. Wonder what that means for us?

**A/N:**Thank you all for being patient with me. I had major writers block with getting this update out. Hope you all enjoy it!


End file.
